


Like A King

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, D/s, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Role Reversal, bottom!Arthur, top!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Arthur needs to be less than a king. Merlin is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat (Geko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geko/gifts).



> Written for Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015
> 
> Gifted to Kat for giving me some good ol' inspiration x

_You’ve been working hard._

~*~

Merlin felt nervous as he re-entered the room from the antechamber, dressed in clothes finer than any of his own, with a certain golden circlet resting over his brow.

And it’s owner….

Arthur stood beside the table, already laden with rich food. He wore his simplest clothes – plain trousers and a white tunic, his feet bare. In a room only lit by firelight, he looked softer than ever before.

Merlin made his way towards the table, sitting as Arthur pulled out his chair. It was strange, being on the receiving end, but there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Arthur. And to see him looking calm and pleased? That was worth a little bit of discomfort. Besides, he did have his lover at his beck and call for tonight.

Arthur plated up Merlin’s food and poured his wine before going to his knees. They’d discussed this – Arthur wanted to serve Merlin for a night, but he also wanted to be more than a servant. They’d eventually settled on them eating from the same plate, Merlin feeding the blond from his fingers. From the slightly hazy look in Arthur’s eyes as he licked at his lover’s fingertips, it had been a good idea.

They ate in silence only broken when Merlin praised his kneeling love, a quiet “Good boy.”, “There you are, gorgeous.” Or “So good to me.”

~*~

_You deserve something special._

~*~

A bath had been prepared earlier, a hint of Merlin’s magic keeping it nice and warm. One of it’s better uses, Arthur teased occasionally. He didn’t tease now.

Merlin stood still as he let his lover undress him, a soft look in his eyes as he saw how Arthur had let himself slip into a calmer state of being. He stroked over his lover’s hair when he was in reach before allowing him to help him into the bath. 

Merlin groaned his pleasure at the hot water around him, relaxing back against the side of the tub. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt Arthur’s hands come down on his shoulders, his palms smoothing down across his chest, starting to wash him. He’d petitioned to have Arthur in the bath with him, but Arthur had insisted washing came first.

He let himself relax under his lover’s gentle touch, shifting whenever he needed to, guided by soft hands. Threading through his hair, scrubbing gently behind his ears, stroking down his body. Each movement thorough and loving.

Merlin was drifting slightly when Arthur finally stepped into the tub, straddling his lap. Arms went around his neck, fingers playing with the soft hairs at the base of Merlin’s neck as his lover settled himself.

“Come to service me, have you?” Merlin teased, opening his eyes in time to see a soft blush redden Arthur’s cheeks. 

~*~

_Let me go to my knees._

~*~

Arthur wrapped a hand around the both of them, fingers firm but gentle as he started stroking them together under the water. Merlin gasped softly at the feeling, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, stealing occasional kisses from his lover’s lips.

They came together – moans muffled as their lips sealed together, breathing each other in as they slowly came down from their high.

This time it was Merlin who cleaned Arthur up, his hands just as soft and caring as his lover’s had been. He helped him back out of the tub, drying first Arthur then himself before leading him by the hand towards the bed. Arthur was tucked into his sleeping trousers, Merlin in his longer tunic, and together they curled under the blankets.

“Was that what you wanted?” Merlin asked quietly, his arm around Arthur’s waist as he nuzzled against the back of his neck, tucked up nicely behind him.

The blond hummed, a soft smile coming to his lips.

“Yes. Thank you.”

~*~

_Let me treat you like a king._


End file.
